


A Different Kind of Wedding Shower

by colleenco



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Bartender - Freeform, Bridesmaid, Drunk Chloe, F/F, Maid of honor, One Shot, Smut, Wedding, aubrey x jesse, bechloe one shot, bechloe smut, bechloe wedding au, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colleenco/pseuds/colleenco
Summary: Chloe Beale, maid of honor for Aubrey and Jesse Swanson's wedding, seduces nervous bartender Beca Mitchell. There's steamy hotel sex that occurs in a shower so idk what else you could possibly need to know tbh.
Relationships: Aubrey Posen/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	A Different Kind of Wedding Shower

**Author's Note:**

> HI TIFF I LOVE YOU AND YOU'RE GOING TO DO SO WELL AT TRAINING GO KICK SOME BOOTY GIRL! This one's for u bc this au basically started our friendship. I'll be looking forward to hearing about these next few months when you come back :)

Of course one of the largest weddings Beca had ever worked was on June 28th on a hazy 96 degree day.

The evening was running smoothly so far: Beca had heard that the bride, Aubrey, over planned everything to the point where the staff could just run smoothly and not have to worry about much except doing their jobs right. Jesse, her new husband, had spoken with several workers throughout the day to let them know how amazing of a job they were doing, and to trust that the timing of events throughout the night would not be a second off from schedule. Beca laughed with Jesse at one point, when he asked her to cut off some of his family members from the bar if they couldn’t answer a few simple questions accurately. Her eyes bulged out of her head when he gave her a packet full of pictures and names of each person he and his wife were talking about so the staff could recognize them. Italian weddings were definitely wild. Beca had some experience, but never one like this.

The reception was being held at a popular venue in the town where most of Jesse’s wealthy family lived. He seemed to have a lot of financial help from his father, who was also communicating heavily with the staff throughout the planning process and evening. Before the party officially began, Beca had met a few people involved in the party. Aubrey’s younger sister Angela is a singer studying music in college and had been asked by the bride to sing for their first dance. Aubrey’s other sister, Annie, asked Beca if they could sneak in and meet the DJ for the night, and maybe practice the first dance song. She of course let them in, as they were both sisters to the bride and bridesmaids. Beca overheard the DJ Mike discussing the track they picked for Angela to sing along with. To her surprise, Angela had recorded the piano track herself.

Beca was preparing the bar, cleaning glasses and pouring various juices into different pitchers and listened to Angela sing. She wanted Mike to turn down the levels of the piano, or at least put a high pass filter on the audio so the entire room didn’t shake with low piano frequencies. Sometimes, Beca wished that she could DJ weddings instead. It was her original plan for her career, of course, until she was forced to move out of her dad’s house shortly after being outed by another family member. She didn’t quite make it through a year of community college as she couldn’t afford to be completely unsupported, and she barely scraped by on a minimum wage job. 

“Wow, she’s really good,” Taylor, another bartender commented.

“Her piano playing is really good, I can’t believe she recorded that,” Beca agreed. Just then, she stopped singing about halfway into Ed Sheeran’s “Perfect.” She heard Angela and Annie laughing loudly, and smiled while wiping off glasses to polish them.

“Beca, when are you going to join one of those bands that sings at weddings?” Taylor was a lazy worker, which Beca didn’t appreciate as she was lead at their station. But since everything was running smoothly so far and they were way ahead of the game because the day had been shockingly easy so far, Beca allowed the banter.

“I’m not,” she began, wiping another glass down with a sanitized rag. “I would only do that for family, and I don’t have one.”   
  
Taylor frowned. “Come on, Beca. You do. You at least have a family of friends. You’ll have the opportunity someday-”   
  
Beca had tuned Taylor out already while eavesdropping on the bride’s sisters. 

“Do you think Jesse’s family will know that I’m bullshitting the entire Italian language in the second half of the song?” Angela asked Annie.

“Oh who cares, they’ll be drunk already,” Annie said, before thanking the DJ for letting them into the reception room before 6.

Beca laughed softly to herself. “She definitely goes to music school. The way she sings, and her worrying about her Italian diction-”   
  
“Beca, you really should go back to school to study music someday. I know it might not be the most convenient time-”

“How about we clean glasses right now, okay? 10 minutes until doors,” Beca snapped at Taylor. She didn’t mean to do that, but sometimes she did. She knew how much her coworker supported her, how much she saw in Beca. But sometimes it was almost as if she was flirting, and Beca didn’t know how to stop it other than being a strict boss. Taylor followed orders and turned away from Beca, while the brunette watched the bride’s two sisters walk past the bar out of the large dining room.

Not even three minutes later, Jesse’s father burst through the door on the other side of the room. He was tall, with broad shoulders and peppered hair. Quite handsome, too, with a broad pearly white smile.

“You’re Beca, right? I’m sorry, I know I’ve talked to you before-”   
  
“What can I do for you?” She asked, interrupting him slightly. This was a habit of hers-overworking. She could at least be good at this, right? Until she found something else to do with her life.

The man looked startled, and studied her body language, wondering why the bartender might be in such a foul mood. “I just wanted to thank you. All of the appetizers and everything out for happy hour are wonderful. The whole event is beautiful, really-” he began, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

“It’s no worry, sir. Thank you for your kind words-” her words were stopped by a wad of cash the man’s large hand displayed before her.

“Take it,” he said, with a large smile. Beca was frozen. She could feel Taylor smile at her from the corner of the eye.

“You’re very kind, but I can’t-”   
  
“Yes, you can. I know how hard you guys work at events like this, it’s really the least I can do.”

His voice was raspy but kind. Beca slowly reached for the cash the man held in his palm. Without counting it, she folded it up and put it in her back pocket. “That’s very kind of you, really. Thank you so much.”

He didn’t say anything further before fixing his bow tie and walking away silently.

Beca suddenly regretted snapping at Taylor, as ideas began storming around her head. “Okay, you know what? This might not be a bad job to stay in. Musicians get tipped, too. Right?”

* * *

Aubrey and the bridesmaids had just gotten inside to a small lounge room in the basement of the venue. They had bottles of champagne, but Chloe was watching herself. As much as she’d love to have a whole bottle to herself, she knew how dehydrated she had been all day being in such hot weather.

Angela ran up to Chloe and pouted her lip.

“What’s wrong? Do you need more champagne?” Chloe asked, taking a sip.

“No,” Angela giggled. “I just practiced the song in the dining room. It’s so beautiful in there, it’s like it’s not even real! I’m so nervous-”   
  
“You’re going to be great. Just, whatever you do,  _ don’t _ look at Jesse and Aubrey dancing while you’re singing.” Chloe knew Angela since she was born. She had basically become another older sister to the nervous girl, and had eased her nerves infinite times over the years.

“Why not?” Angela asked, brushing a stubborn lock of hair from her bangs out of her face.

Chloe scowled. “You really think you won’t burst into tears if you do?”   
  
Aubrey’s sister smirked. “Okay, yeah. You’re right. How are you doing, are you okay?”   
  
Chloe was sick of hearing the question she was sure at least forty people had asked her today. She had just broken up with her ex girlfriend two weeks before the wedding day.

“It needed to happen, I really am okay-”   
  
“I know. You weren’t happy. It still sucks,” Angela said, too nervous to look into Chloe’s eyes to see her true emotional response.

Chloe was definitely going through pain regarding her breakup, but at least it wasn’t a long term relationship. She hadn’t really had much luck dating during college, and for some awful reason, she was beginning to get used to it.

Aubrey appeared in the doorway to the room the bridesmaids were airing themselves off and hydrating in. “Are we ready ladies? We have to meet the groomsmen upstairs!”

Every time Chloe saw her life-long best friend in her wedding dress, she teared up. Her dress was perfectly crafted with a sweetheart neckline and trumpet shape that was just flowy enough and didn’t hug her hips too much. Her blonde hair was in a gorgeous curly but tight updo, and she had remained looking perfect throughout the entire day.

The rest of the bridesmaids flooded out of the room and upstairs. Aubrey waited for her friend, the last one to leave the room and link arms with the bride.

“I know you’re getting married today, but I feel like  _ we’re _ getting divorced. Like, you’re not my bitch anymore,” Chloe told Aubrey, laughing as the two made their way up the stairs.

“I’ll always be your bitch. And you’ll always be mine,” Aubrey said with a smile, linking her arms with her best friend’s.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen met in their proper pairs in the lobby of the venue, lining up at the door that led to the dining room. Chloe was paired with one of Jesse’s friends, who had been hitting on her the entire day. When the whole wedding party group took pictures outside on the golf course, he kept acting like a frat boy and prompting her to be his prop, playing the best man and maid of honor card. Chloe played along at first, trying not to stir up drama, but she knew exactly where Dan’s hands wanted to go, as they were very close to some specific locations for the pictures. 

Chloe took a deep breath before facing him as they got in their places at the front of the line. He was already pretty drunk, he had definitely slammed a few beers since getting on the party bus after the church. 

“I’ll catch the garter if you catch the bouquet,” Dan said with a wink, stepping closer to Chloe.

“I’d rather catch the garter, personally.” Chloe loved shoving her homosexuality into the faces of men who knew pretended she wasn’t into women. 

Dan’s smile fled his face, his skin suddenly turning white. He faced forward, clasping his hands in front of him. 

The doors finally opened, and the sound of “Forever” by Chris Brown blasting through the lobby where the wedding party was waiting. This was one of the only moments during the night that Beca was expected to dance as part of the job. She wasn’t a dancer, but she charmed most people very easily with a simple hip swaying movement. The bartender caught a glimpse as the first people from the party danced their way into the dining room down the aisle leading to the dance floor. “The Best Man, Dan, and our Maid of Honor, Chloe!” Beca heard Mike’s voice through the speakers.

The redhead dancing her way down the middle of the room made Beca’s body freeze, made her vision blurry, her knees weak. Contrary to Beca’s dancing, Chloe’s was incredible, even if she was being cheesy, there was something so incredibly sexy to the way she moved. Sassy and confident, yet sweet. Her face had the perfect frame to it, Beca was a sucker for a defined jawline. And her shimmering eyes, forget it. Beca’s world stopped watching this girl shake her ass a little once she got to the dance floor. Beca had previously thought the bridesmaid dresses were a beautiful light lavender color once she saw the bride’s sisters earlier, but Chloe made her dress look like it was made specifically for her.

Taylor scowled at her practically drooling coworker. It was painfully obvious that Beca was watching the maid of honor, she saw Beca’s cheeks flushed. Taylor continued to dance while deciding to go back to flirting with Tom, who had just come to their bar at the chance of some socialization time while the party made their way in.

“Is she okay?” Beca heard Tom whisper to Taylor. She must have made a motion with her head to get him to look at the girl who was now sitting down at the party table.

“Oh, wow. She’s hot-”   


“You’re  _ both _ disgusting!” Taylor shrieked, giving up on getting either one of her coworker’s attention for the rest of the night.

Tom inched toward Beca, making sure Taylor didn’t hear, because he knew about Taylor’s feelings. “Dude.”

“I know,” Beca immediately responded, her voice almost a whimper.

“May the best man win?” Tom joked. He had a strict “don’t hook up with anyone from a wedding rule” after a horrible experience he had last summer. He didn’t realize that the girl he hooked up with was cheating on her boyfriend, who was a groomsman in the same wedding.

Beca laughed nervously, wishing this random girl wasn’t affecting her so much. She had never had something like this happen during work. She could tolerate this if she was attending a bar herself, but not working. She wasn’t one to really initiate with strangers she met at an event, and she certainly wasn’t one to have her work affected because of a girl in the room who she was instantly infatuated with.

The speeches allowed the time for Beca and her coworkers to begin retrieving dinner plates from the kitchen. Beca tried desperately to make out the words Chloe was saying, already feeling teased by the innocent sparkle to her sing-songy voice. She was almost embarrassed how turned she was at the redhead’s voice alone. Chloe had drawn several strong laughs from the crowd, making Beca smirked as she prepped trays full of dinner plates.

When all of the first dances ended, the servers were ready to begin delivering food to the wedding party right on time. After grabbing two plates in her hands from the tray set up near the party tables, Beca looked at Tom with a look on her face that said “You know what I want, right?” He glanced back at his friend, gave her a warm smile and a wink, and proceeded to walk over to the groomsmen side, allowing Beca to serve the bride and her maid of honor first.

The bride was almost as stunning as her friend, Beca thought. She was very kind, and Beca wished she had remembered the thank you she had said to her. She was too busy preparing for the moment where she would look the redhead in her brilliant blue eyes. For a split second, Beca hoped she wouldn’t say something stupid, drop the plate, or reach over and bump a glass and spill a drink everywhere.  _ Just put the plate down, you idiot. _

When Beca finally looked up at the girl, she found that those blue eyes were already staring at her. The look could have killed her right then and there. Chloe’s lips formed a mischievous smirk, and somehow she looked like an angel.

“Here you go, ma’am,” Beca breathed, noticing the lack of air in her lungs after speaking. She could hardly stand looking at her up close, her eyes quickly gazing over her freckled skin, her collarbones, her hands folded on top of the table.

Chloe watched as the server, which she had immediately noticed from across the room once she sat down, seemed to take a small gasp of air after speaking. The brunette’s hair was pulled back, her white button up shirt perfectly framing her body and chest, complete with a black tie, which none of the other women servers were wearing. The tie was enough to prove the exact quality Chloe wished the waitress shared with herself.

“Thank you, gorgeous,” the redhead’s charming voice sounded.

Beca snapped to turn around before she could show any sign of weakness in her face. Luckily, she only had to deliver dinner to the bridesmaid’s table and could return to the bar to cool off. One she retrieved two more plates, she refused to look in Chloe’s direction, but felt her eyes watching her. Beca noticed that Chloe hadn’t even reached for her silverware to eat. Something magnetic was already beginning in Chloe’s mind, and Beca’s obvious nervousness must have meant one very obvious thing.

What felt like the longest two minutes of Beca’s life finally ended, and she rejoined Tom walking down the center aisle of the dining room.

Wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead, Tom initiated conversation. “Dude, she was staring at you like you were water in a desert.”   
  
Beca hid what would have been a whimper under a slight cough. “No, she wasn’t.”

Tom laughed. “You must not have seen her licking and biting her bottom lip watching you then.”

The brunette’s mouth fell open, feeling a wave of heat that didn’t compare to the humid weather. “Fuck,” she muttered, fixing her hair this time.

“I give it ten minutes tops until she’s up at the bar ordering wine.”   
  
“Alright. Honestly Tom, we have to stop talking about it or I won’t be able to keep my head straight and work diligently,” Beca’s voice was stern again. Tom was shocked at her tone. He was used to her taking work very seriously, but she seemed to be extra pressed about this situation specifically.

The two finally made it back to behind the bar, already taking orders from people who hadn’t received their dinner yet.

Beca had made at least ten vodka cranberry drinks in the fifteen minutes. Once everyone was served dinner, things slowed down. Beca told Tom she wished they made a bet about how quickly Chloe would be over. Taylor caught on to the situation quickly, still ignoring and rolling her eyes at the head bartender.

Beca had to make a run to the back to grab two bottles of wine Jesse’s mother ordered for their table. She took a moment to fix her hair and fan herself off for a few moments. Appreciating the cool air brushing her face from the wine cooler, she took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind of any thoughts involving Chloe.  _ It’s not fair that she’s the most noticeable person in the room, and clearly visible from the bar. _

Tom called Beca as soon as she emerged from the back with two bottles of zinfandel. “Hey Bec, can you come here for a second?”   
  
Without looking in his direction she put her head down and walked out from behind the counter. “Gimme a minute,” she sighed impatiently. Tom turned back to the woman taking everyone’s breath away tonight.

“Give her a minute,” he said with a nervous smile. Chloe laughed, turning around to see where she was going. She noticed the brunette’s charming smile while conversing with her best friend’s husband’s family table. 

“No wonder Jesse’s dad loves her, she’s very personable,” Chloe smiled. Tom picked up on Chloe’s mischief hidden underneath bright blue eyes. The fact that her eyes followed Beca all the way across the room indicated her intentions very clearly.

“Sometimes,” Tom laughed, letting Chloe get lost in her daydream. He turned away to serve some customers, leaving Chloe leaning against the counter. She watched as Beca nodded a few times while making her way around the table. Finally, she lifted her head while adjusting her collar. Chloe and Beca’s eyes met instantly, and Chloe’s heart skipped a beat. 

_ Did she notice I was out of my seat? Do I wait for her to talk to me once she’s back behind the bar? I don’t want her to think I was watching her this entire time, is that creepy? _

Beca took a large breath while putting her best comfortable and confident face on. In times of extreme anxiety, she only got through by putting on an act for everyone around her and carrying herself exactly oppositely from how she was burning up inside. After staring at the floor of the aisle that led back to the bar, she looked up at Tom’s eyes this time, making a goofy face at his coworker to get her to loosen up a bit.

Once she was behind the bar, Beca felt surprisingly comfortable, less vulnerable. “Have any of these bozos helped you yet?” She placed her hands on the counter.

Chloe smiled sweetly, her eyes shimmering almost as brightly as her teeth. “No, I was waiting for you to do that.”

And with a single sentence, Beca’s comfort level plunged to zero again. She couldn’t get stuck in her head now though or make a fool of herself for waiting too long to answer. “What can I get you?”

“Brandy and tonic,” Chloe replied, leaning on the bar with her arm. She watched the bartender’s eyes grow large while she smirked.

Beca turned around to grab the bottle of Brandy, whispering to Tom, “She drinks Brandy, I’m fucked.”

“ _ So  _ hot,” Tom replied with a cocked eyebrow, once again confused at how the most random things that turned Beca on.

“Did you know Jesse’s family before the wedding?” Chloe asked, hoping she wasn’t being too invasive. She focused on the shape and movement of the bartender’s fingers while she was making the drink.

“No, but it feels like I’ve known them forever after today,” she laughed softly, her eyes fixated on what her hands were doing so she did not mess up her process.

Chloe focused on Beca’s hands too, and noticed the brunette’s reluctance to eye contact. “They’re really nice. You look familiar, how long have you worked here?” Chloe lied, she had never seen Beca’s face before. If she had, she would not have forgotten it.

“It’s my second summer here. I live in the area, so maybe we’ve bumped into each other,” Beca finally handed the drink to Chloe, and remained studying the other’s face. Chloe noticed the other’s brown eyes flickering up and down between her eyes and lips. Something about Chloe maintaining eye contact with Beca as she sipped her drink made her skin melt.

Usually Chloe could charm anyone, but she was already running out of things to say and didn’t know how to hit on someone who seemed shy. She didn’t want to scare her away, or only assume that the bartender was gay just because she was wearing a tie.  _ Maybe it shows that she’s the head bartender. Maybe she’s dating someone. Maybe I’m just recently single and desperate. _

Chloe was relieved of her anxious thoughts when Beca broke the silence. “I know I haven’t seen  _ you _ before, at least not that I remember. I wouldn’t have forgotten a face like yours.”

The redhead blushed very easily after that comment. Beca noticed the pupils in her blue eyes dilate. “Wow, um, thank you.”

“Of course, beautiful,” Beca said with a smirk. She handed the maid of honor her drink.

Once Chloe had confirmation that the bartender was flirting back with her, she got to the point. “Well, Aubrey arranges rooms for everyone in the wedding party upstairs tonight. Aubrey got me my own room, she knew I’d probably find someone by the end of the night to share it with,” Chloe’s voice spoke smoothly. Beca watched the other’s fingers as they used the straw to stir her drink.

“That’s very direct,” Beca said breathless.

“I can talk to someone else-“

“No, no, don’t. I-“ Beca was cut off by how rapidly Chloe was sipping her drink down. With the glass already half empty, Chloe sighed, tongue circling over her matte colored lips. 

“So, I’ll know where to find you?” Chloe’s silky voice taunted.

Beca gulped, watching Chloe lean in closer toward the other over the counter. She’d be lying if she said her eyes didn’t glance at Chloe’s cleavage while she was bending down. “Yeah. Um, yes. I’ll be here,” she began, pausing to laugh. Chloe stood back up straight and continued to guzzle her drink down quickly. “So you’re just going to make me watch you dance, all night, is that right?”

Chloe sighed dramatically, setting her now empty glass on the counter. “Precisely. Thank you for the drink, sweetie. I hope there’s more where that came from,” the redhead’s voice purred. She winked at Beca before turning around swiftly and walking away.

Through a cold sweat, Beca continued with drinks. She got through a rush of people ordering drinks after dinner, but still had the chance to see Chloe dancing to cheesy family friendly songs on the dance floor throughout the night. She couldn’t bear the way Chloe’s hips move, couldn’t help but to think she looks like a goddess, couldn’t help but to realize how many drinks she over poured while watching strands of hair fall out of Chloe’s hairdo. Halfway into an Ariana Grande song later into the night, when the songs became less G rated, Chloe’s hair went wild, flying in every direction as her body moved. Beca watched as the maid of honor left the dance floor to walk back to her purse on her table, grab a hair tie out of it, and proceed to put her hair up in a messy bun. 

Chloe wished the night would go faster. She had danced for a while, taken photos with friends and family and ate delicious cake. She almost had guilt for knowing that one very specific event was going to make the day even more perfect than it already was.  _ Maybe if I’ll get a little more drunk, this will go faster. _

Having had lots of champagne and her prior drink, Chloe was feeling pretty good, but definitely not at her limit. After dancing a bit, knowing the bartender had been staring at her, she toned her sexy seductive persona down. She could save that for later.

Beca was thankful Chloe had come back to the bar when there finally was a break and no one was waiting to be served. She watched the redhead practically bounce her way up to the counter, still feeling the music in her body.

“Having fun I see,” Beca chuckled while wiping down the counter.

“Vodka shot please!” Chloe giggled at herself and continued to bounce slightly to the music.

“Oh boy. I hope you don’t create all this build up for nothing. You won’t just pass out tonight will you?” Beca took advantage of Chloe’s silliness to play the more dominant role. 

Chloe didn’t care, she took the shot and set the glass down after scrunching her nose. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you on your toes.”

The redhead's heart fluttered at every little sigh Beca had in reaction to her suggestive comments. “Can’t you just take a break and come out for like  _ one  _ song?” Chloe’s voice was whiny as she pouted her lip.

“Absolutely not,” Beca replied, raising an eyebrow. “You can’t shove your teasing in my face and then beg me to cave to what you want from me. Kind of defeats your purpose, doesn't it?”

Beca had never felt this comfortable flirting with a stranger in her entire life. Chloe intimidated the hell out of her, distracted her, made a sloppy bartender out of her, and yet something was so inexplicably trustworthy about her. 

Chloe was shocked at the other’s response. “I just don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

“The bar closes at 10, and luckily I’m done then too and don’t have to close,” Beca suddenly realized that they were both leaning in toward each other now, but still were not close enough. “Do you think you can wait that long?”

Chloe stood upright again and sighed dramatically, checking her phone for the time. “9:03.  _ Ugh.  _ Fine. Gimme another.”

Beca rolled her eyes playfully and reached for the bottle of Tito’s again. Chloe smiled devilishly, her tongue grazing along her teeth. 

“Take one with me,” Chloe insisted.

“I can’t,” Beca whispered, hoping Tom didn’t overhear. She suddenly worried where Tom and Taylor had been during this entire exchange.

“The other two aren’t even here. Who’s going to know?”

Beca remembered then that Tom and Taylor were on dishes for the rest of the night starting at 9.  _ How did I not even realize they were gone? Fuck. _

“Oh, they’re. Yeah. Okay fine. Let me take mine first, we can’t do that at the same time, too obvious,” Beca’s nerves were showing her weak side again.

Chloe thought to herself how the bartender was adorable. She sat in silence and watched Beca’s eyes gaze her surroundings eight different times before finally downing the vodka she had poured into a regular glass with ice. 

“There, happy?” Beca reached for a mint in her pocket, not realizing that the maid of honor was smiling at the way a strand of hair kept falling in front of Beca’s face, making her scowl every time. 

“Yeah, I am,” Chloe practically whispered. “This is so unfair-“ her arms limp and dangling over the counter, shoulders caving as her voice whines.

“Drink up!” Beca shouted with a smile, dodging Chloe’s hands reaching for her over the counter. Chloe scowled, knowing she was going to regret this one, but took the shot anyway. She didn’t react as strongly to this one, probably used to the taste by now.

“I’ll be back,” the redhead said. She was goofy drunk now, it made Beca weak. There was more than just sexual tension all of a sudden. She noticed the way Chloe was watching her anxious mannerisms while sneaking alcohol on the job. 

The night was slowing down, slower music, people beginning to say goodbyes, the room was almost half empty. Beca hadn’t had many people to serve since she took a shot herself. She passed the time laughing to herself that she just let a stranger bridesmaid in a wedding she was bartending convince her to spend the night with her,  _ and _ take a shot during her shift. If it was anyone else on the planet who pulled that off, Beca would have never forgiven herself. Something told her that it would be worth it.

9:20. Beca notices Chloe talking to Aubrey on the dance floor. The two look at the bar occasionally, clearly talking about Beca.  _ Fuck, you can’t tell your friend you’re going to fuck the bartender from their wedding. _

9:30. Chloe and Aubrey slow dance together. They laugh the entire time and don’t dance well. Chloe radiates warmness, puts a smile on everyone’s face that she talks to.

9:40. Chloe picks up trash and empty cups from the bridesmaid table. Another staff member and her talk, she’s smiling, she makes the staff member smile.

9:45. Chloe sits down at the bridesmaid table and drinks water. She checks her phone for a few moments, but puts it down pretty quickly. She’s swaying to “Landslide” by Fleetwood Mac, closing her eyes occasionally and singing along it seems.

9:50 Tom comes back to check on Beca after using the bathroom. Beca catches him up on the major details. 

“Dude, this place is dead, no one else is getting a drink. I’ll cover you. The groom wasn’t kidding, everything is so on schedule that we’re ahead. They asked me to come back out here because dishes are done. Go, dude.”

“I’ll let her come to me-“

Tom groaned. “No, don’t. Go.”

Beca didn’t say anything more. She wasn’t even sure what she would do once she approached Chloe. Say “Hi here I am. Oh hi Aubrey, I’m the one Chloe’s taking upstairs tonight. Lovely wedding.” As she was walking away, she wondered if Tom could smell vodka on her breath.  _ Even if he did, he wouldn’t care, _ she thought.

She felt like a teenager again. She was about to go kiss someone she really liked, and she was as nervous as she had been the first time. To even think of it that way was strange. Maybe it was the romance of the event that was getting to her. All the laughs over drinks, all of the teasing and compliments. She wouldn’t go as far as to say she was catching feelings, she overthinks fat too much to even begin that process of emotional  reflection. Something was so incredibly special about this girl.

Chloe saw Beca making her way to the dance floor, so she quickly said goodbyes to Aubrey and Jesse, and to Chloe’s parents. Beca walked slowly, keeping her distance from the rest of the guests, already feeling incredible guilt. 

Even though she was covered in a layer of sweat from the day’s work, Beca took her hair down out of her ponytail. Chloe approached her, smiling her devious smile.

Thankful that a bar wasn’t between them anymore, Chloe stood close to the other. “I’ll leave first, to be discreet. Meet me at the elevators,” she whispered before walking away swiftly. 

Beca stood stiffly, smiling at her feet. She approached Aubrey and Jesse to extend one last congratulations, and to shake Jesse’s father’s hand one last time. Practically tripping over her own feet hurrying out of the room, Beca’s heart pounded.

She found her way across the lobby of the hotel, turning a right corner to meet Chloe where she was waiting. Chloe’s folded hands unclasped at the second she saw Beca around the corner. There was a moment when they clashed together, hands finding shoulders and hips, discovering each other’s bodies. 

They were both breathless with anticipation, foreheads just barely touching. Chloe finally moved in to kiss the bartender, causing Beca’s knees to falter at the second of contact. Their lips fit together as if they had kissed each other a thousand times. Chloe smiled into the kiss, bringing her hands up from Beca’s face and exploring her long wavy hair with her fingers. Her breath was sweet, her lips softer than any pair Beca had ever kissed before. Her noises turned Chloe on and ignited sensations in her body she didn’t even know could happen.

Beca broke the kiss after a few seconds and stepped back. Chloe frowned. “Sorry, I just don’t want to get fired,” she muttered, turning to push the button. She hoped no one from the wedding would come to the elevators or come out of one.

“C’mon, act like this doesn’t happen-“

Chloe’s rasped voice was cut off by a sharp inhale from Beca, reacting to the other’s hands that quickly grasped her ass. “No it  _ really _ doesn’t, not here-“ Beca had attempted to cut Chloe’s whining off, but suddenly stopped speaking as Chloe pushed the other into a vacant elevator. Beca felt her back slam into the wall of the elevator, leaving her desperate to get to the bedroom already, but also dreadful because of the security cameras in every elevator in the building.

“Dude!” Beca’s voice rose in pitch, panic in her tone. “The camera!“

“Oh shit, my bad,” Chloe’s head turned away from the camera. There was no hiding their identities now, with Chloe’s dress and Beca’s uniform. The brunette snapped out of her anxiety knowing it was too late to avoid the risk of getting fired.

“Fuck it-“ Beca muttered under her breath before crashing her lips into the other’s again. Every kiss caused fireworks in Beca’s chest, waves of desire washing over Chloe.

Beca wondered how Chloe was sober enough to have it together to reach her room with her keys, phone, and purse, all while acting like she wasn’t just making out with the bartender from her best friend’s wedding in the elevator. Chloe walked rather impressively straight down the hallway while Beca turned her head around every half second to make sure no one was around. 

“Is the coast clear?” Chloe asked while reaching for the room key in her purse, poking fun at Beca’s nervousness.

“Yeah, hurry up,” Beca responded, suddenly tugging at her clothes with even more nervousness. She was surely disgusting from working such a long shift on a sweltering hot day.

The two slipped inside the room, thankful for the rush of cool air coating their faces. “I’m, um-I need to-”

Beca’s hand had pushed the door closed just as Chloe took her face in her hands to lick her lips with hers. Chloe was soft and slow with the kiss, not feverish and excited like in the elevator. The sudden change in mood startled Beca, unsure what had caused this sudden shift in energy. It almost turned Beca on even more, which apparently was possible. Suddenly, her tie was coming undone at the hands of the beautiful maid of honor moving her body even closer.

“Don’t worry, I could use a shower too,” she whispered, releasing her hold of Beca and stepping backwards into the bathroom. Beca has had hookups here and there, mostly in college, but otherwise always in some shitty apartments with people she never had a big connection with. This was barely believable, and so difficult to accept as reality for Beca. This absolutely bewitching woman unzipping the back of her dress slowly, lips curled into a devious grin just waiting for Beca to touch, craving her lips on her fair skin. 

Beca’s heart pounded as Chloe’s body was revealed while the lavender dress puddled around her feet. She took a few seconds to memorize every curve of Chloe’s collarbones, shoulders, every freckle across her chest. Chloe beamed innocently. “You can go take care of your clothes, I can start the shower,” she suggested, recognizing Beca’s nerves. She stepped out of her dress and stepped away to hang it in the nearby closet. 

Beca did. She felt dumb not asking Chloe to undress her since this would probably be the only opportunity for that to happen. But she  _ was _ nervous, and wanted to try to collect herself for a minute.

Next she knew, her mind had shut off as soon as Chloe’s soft hands caressed different places over Beca’s body, steaming water rushing down both of their backs. The shower was a new sexual experience for Beca, making her wonder if it was a first for Chloe. Beca’s small whimpers at the tracing movement of Chloe’s fingers caused a deep desire in the redhead. 

Beca’s lips suddenly released to whine at Chloe’s fingers softly grazing upward on the brunette’s thigh. “ _ Shit-“ _

“Is this okay?” Chloe’s voice sounded, drenched in desperation. 

“Yes,” Beca exhaled before crashing her lips back into Chloe’s. Eventually, Chloe's fingers were exactly where Beca had wanted them for what seemed like forever. Beca moaned into the kiss, sending shivers down Chloe’s spine as she could feel Beca’s sounds in her own mouth.

Chloe’s touch was unfairly soft and slow over Beca’s clit, lazily drawing circles around. Meanwhile, she trailed kisses down Beca’s neck, using her tongue to lick back over where her lips had been. Beca’s eyes squeezed shut as her breath hitched when Chloe’s fingers slowly slipped inside of the other.

Beca was on fire, instinctively grinding her hips against Chloe’s fingers. The pressure was enough to cause Chloe to become just as wet as Beca already is.

“Fuck, Chloe-“

“Oh, I like that a lot,” the redhead purred, moving her fingers faster, harder Beca let out a shaky whine, embarrassed at how much noise she was making. “Say it again.”

“Fuck, Chloe. I need you.”

Chloe reached her free hand over to turn the faucet off, still kissing Beca passionately. What she failed to realize was she didn’t turn the knob all of the way, and within seconds the two were shrieking as cold water washed over their bodies. They both gasped for air once stepping out of the shower, laughing in relief once they were free from the cold.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry,” Chloe giggled, reaching an arm back in to turn the faucet off all the way.

After taking Beca by the hand, Chloe seated Beca on the edge of the bed to kiss her again. Backing up to rest her head on the pillow and lie down, Chloe had no patience to draw this out again. Neither did Beca.

Feeling incredibly vulnerable in the bright bedside lamps and sloppy wet hair sprawled out everywhere, Beca closed her eyes to slow her thoughts down.

“Beca, do I make you nervous?”

“How could you not,” Beca groaned, craving Chloe’s mouth in a very specific place. Chloe moved up and left small kisses over Beca’s breasts.

“You don’t need to be. You’re the most beautiful girl I think I’ve ever seen-”

“You’re just saying that, and you don’t need to-” Beca’s voice was cut off by Chloe’s teeth gently tugging at Beca’s nipple.

Chloe then moved up to kiss Beca sweetly. “No, I’m not just saying that.”

Beca wished Chloe wasn’t being so sweet. The last thing she needed was to catch feelings. Chloe wasn’t so worried about holding back though.

“Okay,” Beca whispered, smiling and caressing Chloe’s face with both of her hands. They kissed for a few moments, brief pauses in between to gaze upon each other’s faces. Beca was fascinated with Chloe’s red curls. Running her fingers through them made Chloe melt. Deep blue bedroom eyes consistently locked on Beca's made her head spin.

Beca’s heart raced once the redhead began kissing down Beca’s torso, along her hip bones, her inner thigh. Chloe loved absolutely every sound and movement the other made, and thought over and over again how lucky she was to have this night happen to her.

With the first stroke of her tongue over Beca’s clit, Chloe beamed at the vocal response. Beca immediately tangled her fingers in Chloe’s hair, pulling hard and making Chloe’s head spin. 

“Fuck, that’s so good-” Beca moaned, a slight growl in her voice. Chloe’s work was slow and delicate again, but Beca didn’t have much patience. The warmness growing in her center was driving her wild, and she needed more.

Chloe’s lips and tongue came to a halt, allowing her to focus on the motion of her fingers now slipping inside of Beca. Another series of shaky breaths and whines escaped Beca’s mouth, sounding like music to Chloe’s ears. “You’re  _ so _ sexy, Beca-”

“ _ Fuck,” _ she hissed in response as Chloe’s lips focused on the other’s clit again. “Please.”

Chloe used her hands to push Beca’s thighs slowly down before sliding two fingers back in, pumping harder and faster. The brunette could feel her own wetness already dripping down. Her moans were rising in pitch, prompting Chloe to stop with her fingers to wrap both of her arms around Beca’s thighs. Her lips and tongue worked rapidly, finding what appeared to be Beca’s most sensitive spot as her back began to arch.

Now completely unaware of just how loud she was, Beca began to see flashing colors of light as her eyes squeezed shut, her hands gripping at the sheets beside her. Chloe slowed down slightly, but Beca’s orgasm sent waves of pleasure throughout her body as she slowly became conscious of Chloe’s hold of her thighs. 

“Jesus,” Beca began, blinking a few times and regaining awareness of her surroundings again. “I’m dead.”

Chloe took that as a cue, and giggled once she raised her head. She propped her head up on her hand, her elbow diffing into the mattress. With her other hand, she used her thumb to brush over where Beca was still incredibly sensitive.

Flinching and giggling, Beca shifted. “Ah! No like, literally dead.”

“I know, I’m just mean,” Chloe hummed as she crawled back on top of Beca. Beca’s lips felt cold pressed against Chloe’s after she had been breathing heavily the past several minutes. 

“Quite the opposite, actually,” Beca muttered between kisses. She could taste herself on Chloe’s soft lips. “But a tease, yes.”

Chloe tucked a damp lock of Beca’s hair behind her ear. “So are you. God, I pretty much came myself just listening to you.”

Beca’s cheeks flushed, causing Chloe to realize she had some sort of feelings for this stranger. “Oh sorry, was I loud?”

“I just hope no one from the wedding could hear anything,” Chloe teased. Beca wasn’t overly loud, but the noises she made were definitely sexy, and Chloe wasn’t lying about her previous statement.

“Are you tired?” Chloe asked, finally laying beside Beca, not being shy at all about keeping close.

“Yeah. But um, did you want me to-“

“I’m definitely a morning sex person. Like personally, I mean. When I’m on the receiving end” Chloe responded awkwardly. Beca could take that for an answer, and the fact that Chloe didn’t want to run the next morning gave her a little hope that this wouldn’t be the only time they would see each other.

Chloe continued. “Plus, I don’t want this to be our only day together.”

Beca’s eyes widened in surprise. Before sex she was already talking herself out of falling for Chloe, but now she definitely won’t be able to stop herself.

Chloe noticed Beca’s eyes and immediately regretted that statement. “I mean, if that’s okay, we certainly don’t have to ever speak again after tonight because this is a unique situation and-“

Beca’s hand reached behind Chloe’s head to pull them together, discontinuing her nervous rambling with a kiss. Chloe didn’t believe in rebounding as a healthy way to get over a past relationship, but she could work with whatever this was. Maybe they could figure it out.

“Sex round two in the morning, it is. Breakfast after?”

Chloe smiled, her brilliant teeth warming Beca’s heart. They continued to kiss sweetly, curious and eager hands tracing each other’s frames, eyes glistening over one another’s faces. 

Beca curled up into Chloe’s side, her head pressed into the redhead’s chest. Chloe’s steady heartbeat quickly became the beat to a song Beca began writing in her head. For the first time in years, Beca had a reason to write again.


End file.
